hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom Barracuda (1968)
Description The Custom Barracuda is a Hot Wheels casting designed by Harry Bradley which debuted in 1968 as part of the first sixteen Hot Wheels ever, sometimes known as the 'Sweet Sixteen'. It is based off the real-life 1967 Plymouth Barracuda. It was manufactured in 1968 and 1969 at both the USA and Hong Kong factories, with some casting differences between the two countries of origin. USA manufactured cars have clear glass and Hong Kong (HK) cars have blue tinted glass. USA Barracudas have a detailed interior which includes a dashboard and with a molded in steering wheel while HK cars have a flat piece of plastic representing the dashboard with a separate black steering wheel. USA cars could be found with a white or dark brown interior, while Hong Kong cars could be found with a white, brown-ish/gray, dark brown, silver or purple interior. Purple interiors are usually found in matching purple exterior cars, but have been known to appear (rarely) in Copper and Aqua cars. The Custom Barracuda features an opening hood which reveals a detailed engine. USA cars have shorter 'power bulges' (hood scoops) and a thinner cowl than their Hong Kong counterparts. Some early HK manufactured cars could also be found with deeper power bulges than usual, these have only been found on Aqua and Purple cars. Hong Kong cars have a detailed base including four square holes to view the Bent Axle Suspension, these holes are absent from USA built vehicles. There are also several minor base variations involving the size and addition of ™ and © symbols. Some Custom Barracudas use a mix of parts from both USA and Hong Kong are are referred to as 'Hybrids'. Most '''Hybrid' Custom Barracudas use the USA body, glass and interior with a Hong Kong base. These are much harder to find than standard cars. This oddity was most likely due to material shortages or problems, which required parts to be shipped between factories. The Custom Barracuda was painted in a variety of Spectraflame colors, some of which are very rare. Unlike most early 'Redline Era' cars, the Custom Barracuda was never manufactured with a black roof. All Custom Barracudas came with delrin 'Bearing' Redline wheels, with some early produced vehicles from Hong Kong sporting 'Deep Dish' wheels on the front. All came packaged with a metal 'Collectors Button'. In 1970, the Custom Barracuda was significantly modified and renamed King Kuda, and was released in the Spoilers series. Most notably, the King Kuda featured an exposed blown engine, replacing the one under the opening hood. It also came with the addition of prominent front and rear spoilers. In 2011, the Custom Barracuda was re-tooled for the HotWheelsCollectors.com RLC Membership. This casting appears to be based on the original USA casting. The re-tooled version has been used several times since. USA Versions The '''Custom Barracuda' has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Hong Kong Versions The Custom Barracuda has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 'Hybrid' Versions The Custom Barracuda has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Retooled Versions The Custom Barracuda has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Barracuda purple.JPG|Purple HK 'Cuda Cuda_HK_purple_1968.jpg|Hong Kong - Purple (White Interior) CstmCdaAqW.JPG|Aqua - Hong Kong CustomBarracudaHKAquaRestored.jpg|Hong Kong Aqua (Restored) CustomBarracudaHKAquaNord.PNG|Hong Kong - Aqua CstmCudaGldW.JPG|Gold - USA Cuda_copper_US_1968.jpg|Hong Kong - Copper with Purple Interior (restored) Custombarracuda.jpg|Hong Kong - Copper CustomBarracudaHKOrangeRestored.jpg|Hong Kong Orange (Restored, originally Copper) Cuda_red_US_1968.jpg|USA Red CustomBarracudaUSABlue.PNG|USA - Blue CustomBarracudaHKPurplePurpIntDDFront.PNG|Hong Kong - Purple (Purple Interior and early production 'Deep Dish' wheels on front.) CustomBarracudaHKOrange2.jpg|Rare Hong Kong Orange Notes *Some releases of the re-tooled King Kuda have been named 'Custom Plymouth Barracuda'. This is a completely different casting. Similar Castings *King Kuda *King Kuda (Re-Tool) (Exposed Engine) *King Kuda (Re-Tool) (Closed Hood) Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Plymouth Cars Category:1968 Hot Wheels Category:Original 16 Category:Harry Bradley Designs Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Red Line Club Membership Cars Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Muscle Cars Category:Barracudas Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:HotWheelsCollectors.com Series Category:Retooled Versions Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions